hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
First Democratic Peoples Republic of Italy (1961-1963)
the '''Democratic Peoples Republic of Italy '''or more commonly known as the '''First Democratic Peoples Republic of Italy '''was a short-lived communist state installed in the Italian government in 1961, however capitalist rebels with support from NATO resulted in the country collapsing in very early 1963, and the Fourth Republic of Italy was created...which would also collapse to communist uprisings in 1988 from the same rebel group that resulted in the first "Communist Italy" the nation was unrelated to the Soviet Union and Yugoslavia, and even saw those two as "not real communists", even going to war with Yugoslavia in 1962 over a dispute about a toothbrush. It's motto is "Da Roma a Venezia, i lavoratori d'Italia si uniscono!" or "From Rome to Venice, Workers of Italy unite!" in English. History In 1959, tired of the long ruling (since 1806) Third Republic of Italy and supporting the Workers Party of Italy, a new rebel group was formed called "I ribelli comunisti italiani uniti" or also known as "Italy Communist Rebels United" in English, in 1960 they declared independence from the Third Republic of Italy, there lands were at the time Northern Sardegna and the formerly (until 1914) French island of Corse, which was recently given to Italy. they declared war on June 14, 1960 on the Third Republic of Italy, however...Italy was able to push them back, until December 1960 when rebel groups started to use large (3-4 kiloton) bombs on Northern Italy and there enclave in the Balkans of Kosovo...on January 26, 1961 the Treaty of Rome was put in place officially ending the Third Republic of Italy and starting the first Democratic Peoples Republic of Italy, however later that year anti-communist rebels started to sprout up on Corse...however, the Italian government did a mass genocide of these rebels in early 1962...causing even more anti-communist, and even some fascist rebels to pop up across Italy...Italy developed their first nuclear missile with some help of the USSR (they were friends for a few months during this period) in 1962, while it was slightly weaker than the Tsar Bomba...they decided to waste in mid 1962 on Anti-Communist rebels, this resulted in NATO intervention on October 14, 1962...and France declaring war on Italy on December 28, 1962...however, only 6 days after French soldiers began there invasion of Italy, the communists surrendered to NATO forces and rebels...the next day on January 4, 1963...the second Treaty of Rome was signed, ending the first Democratic Peoples Republic of Italy, after a day of government shutdown...on January 6, 1963, the Fourth Republic of Italy was created. lead by the former and last leader of the Third Republic of Italy, Mario Kisd. however Mario Kisd was assassinated by the lead member of I ribelli comunisti italiani uniti on January 10, 1963 after only serving 3 days as president, making his presidency the shortest presidency in Italian history. more than 20 years later, another communist uprising by the leader of I ribelli comunisti italiani uniti resulted in the Second Democratic Peoples Republic of Italy being formed, with the same dictator as the First Democratic Peoples Republic of Italy until his death in 1992, the second one lasted 8 years compared to the first one's 1 year and 11 months.